


What the Heart Wants

by Mcbutter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, I mean like so slow the chapters are small, Possible Spoilers, Slow Burn, and a daughter - Freeform, but will get bigger as each chapter is written, do I have enough tags, going to write this slow, i have a job, lol, might eventually change the rating, might get dirty in the end, not sure, store starts off super slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcbutter/pseuds/Mcbutter
Summary: "I wanted to make sure everything was okay between you and me."
"I got you as a friend, not much more an old bot can ask for."
"Oh."
Got the idea for this story when you talk to Valentine in game. Super slow burn, might change rating for later chapters. First few chapters are super small, but they will grow in time.
Possible spoilers! Warning just to be safe.





	1. You're a great 'friend'

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are small, but they get bigger with each chapter.

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay between you and me."

"I got you as a friend, not much more an old bot can ask for."

"Oh."

Kate stopped, looking away sorrowfully. Of all the things Nick could have said, he said "friend".

"Is something wrong?" Nick asked, noticing her sudden change of expression. 

"N-No." Kate quickly replied. "Nothing!" She said a little louder than she meant to. "That's all I needed. I'll let you get back to your work." And before Nick could say another word, she was out the door of his agency. 

Nick sat there, befuddled by what had just happened. What had he said to have upset her so much? Even though she had said there was nothing wrong, Nick knew better. His years as a detective gave him great insight to small details that spoke volumes. Every little twitch of a muscle spoke to him, and as he recalled, her expression and sudden lose of eye contact meant something had bothered her. But what?


	2. Home Plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate runs to Home Plate to vent.

The door to Home Plate burst open as Kate stormed in. After slamming it shut, she turned her focus to the potted plant that was soon kicked over. Seconds later followed by a rack of magazines thrown to the ground. Kate roared, charging up the stairs and throwing herself onto her worn out bed, muffling her cries into her pillow. 

Friends. He sees them as friends. Nothing more. 

They have spent so much time together, done some things for each other that blur the boundaries of friendship. She has told him things about herself no one else knows, and vise versa. And after the whole Eddie Winters thing, when he poured his heart out, she thought their relationship would take the next step. But here they are, two months later and he still calls her his friend.

She couldn't take it any more. Her heart hurt, her head hurt, and all she wanted to do was scream until her voice went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still typing on a phone, and wrong wordsare because of auto-correct.


	3. An order of noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick needs some fresh air, or does he want to keep an eye on a certain property?

Staying in the small office made his mind feel claustrophobic as he mulled over the events that happened earlier that day. So he decided to take up a seat at Power Noodles, hoping the fresh air would help clear his mind. But if he was honest, he came out here to keep an eye on the home across the field. 

"Nan-ni shimasu-ka?" The protectron asked, walking up to Nick. 

"No, not now Takahashi." Nick waved him off, the protectron getting in his view of Home Base. 

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, breathing out a puff of smoke as he gazed to the door on the roof. Nick could see the lights still on from the small window on the rooftop door. She was still awake at this hour?

He still couldn't put his finger on what had bothered her, but whatever it was seemed to be keeping her up. He knew her well enough to know when she was upset she didn't go to sleep. Instead she would stay up and try and take her mind off of it. Kate hated to sleep when she was upset, because she knew when she awoke to anew day her thoughts on the matter would also be anew, and so she would never resolve it. 

Nick didn't like the thought of her in her home alone with her thoughts, he alone knew how dark they could be. Snuffing out his cigarette on the table top, he waved to the protectrons. 

"Hey Takahashi, I think I will take an order of noodles." Nick called, standing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrong words are due to auto-correct.
> 
> Currently working on the next chapter, it's much longer and I'm putting time into it. Hopefully will have it out by the weekend.


	4. When the truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wiggles the truth out of Kate.

'It's all over but the crying  
And nobody's crying but me  
Friends all over know I'm trying  
To forget about how much I care for you  
It's all over but the dreaming  
Poor little dreams that keep trying to come true  
It's all over but the crying  
And I can't get over crying over you~'

Travis wasn't the greatest of DJ's, she had heard many in her life before the war she would rather have on the radio, but he always seemed to know when to play the right song. 

Kate rolled onto her back, throwing the tear soaked pillow to the ground. Staring up at the ceiling, she took a deep breath. She had been crying all evening, her emotions finally unable to stay tucked away in the back of her mind. 

But after all that, she knew she should leave her feelings on the floor where Nick had obviously left them when he called her his 'friend'. Or else she could risk loosing him all together. She would rather bury her feelings she had than lose his friendship. 

Her stomach growled loudly, bringing her out of her thoughts. She rubbed her tummy, remembering that with her locking herself away all day that she hadn't eaten a thing. Now her body was demanding that she got something, and now! 

A familiar smell filled the room, and when she caught a whiff her mouth watered and her stomach growled in response.

"Sounds like you could use a bite to eat."

Kate shot up, immediately targeting Nick on the stairs. Then her eyes focused on what was in his hands. A cup of noodles and a nuka cola. Her eyes softened, and he took it as a sign he was allowed to continue up the stairs. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, keeping them in his lap until she got herself in an eating position. Which didn't take long as she scrambled up closer to him, nearly pulling his hands from his wrist as she snatched the cola and noodles.   
Nick gave a light chuckle. "Your welcome."

She nodded to his comment, her mouth already full of noodles, the nuka between her legs as she tried to open it with the hand that wasn't holding the noodle cup. Nick chuckled again, leaning in and popping the cap off with his metal hand. Kate stiffened for a moment, his hand being so close to her thighs. 

He took notice, clearing a throat he didn't need to be cleared. "Don't eat so fast or else you're going to make yourself sick."

She gave him a sly look before slowing down, taking her time chewing what was in her mouth. Kate wasn't always lady like, unless she had to be. When they first met she was a shy little woman in a vault suit, trying not to seem weird or act rude. But after they got to know each other and spend a lot of time together she quickly dropped the act and showed her true colors. Frankly he liked the real her, he was less worried he'd break her, Kate's shy self seemed so fragile. 

After swallowing her latest bite and downing it with a big sip of nuka she wiped her mouth with the arm of her suit and turned to him. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company at this hour? Other than delivery, of course."

"Well, I just figured if you're going to be staying up late we can start a third shift at the agency. Get more done that way." He joked. 

"I mean it Nick, why are you here?" She pressed on. 

Nicks face fell and he looked more serious. "You left so abruptly, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about ya."

Kate smiled. "I'm fine, Nick." She half lied. Sure, she wasn't completely over it just yet, but if she wanted to move on and keep their friendship then she needed to accept he wouldn't ever feel the same way she felt.   
"Being 'fine' doesn't usually result in a wet pillow." Nick noted, grabbing the pillow from the floor where she had thrown it. 

Kate stiffened again, he had noticed, of course he did. He's a detective, you idiot. Nick wasn't going to let this die, not when he was this deep into it now. And Kate worried he would eventually wiggle the truth from her and their friendship will be out the window. 

"Really Nick, I'm alright." She tried to sound sincere.

Nicks eyes hardened, like he was trying to see through her. He wasn't sure if he should press the issue or not. Then again, he came here for answers. 

"Kate," her heart always fluttered when he called her by her name, "I've known you long enough now to tell when something's bothering you. I've seen you at your best and your worst. I watched you break down when we found out your kid was no longer a baby, and the leader of the Institute. I also watched you be brave as you've stood up to Deathclaws, something that would send the most courageous of Brotherhood on their heels." He placed his metal hand on her shoulder gently. "So what's eating at ya kid?"

He was right, ever since she got him out of the tough situation with Skinny Malone, he had been by her side. He had always been there for her, and she knew he wouldn't back down now. 

She must have waited too long, because Nick sighed. "But if this is something you'd rather not discuss, I won't force ya."

"No Nick, it needs to be said." Kate finally replied, giving him a weak smile. She took a deep breath, it was now or never, and she hoped everything wouldn't come crashing down around her. "You're right, we've been through a lot. You've been there for me through everything, and I was there for you when you finally got your revenge from Eddie Winter. I woke up into this world with no one. My whole life, hell, my whole family was taken from me!" She looked down as she remembered those first few hours after she was defrosted. One of her hands reached up and traced the scar that ran from her jaw line up and over her left eye to her left eyebrow. The pain had faded long ago, but the pain of fear still sat in her gut. 

Nicks hand on her shoulder tightened, he knew how much she disliked the scar. How she had told him she felt tainted from it, and how much fear it brought to her. Yet, he never seen her as any less than beautiful.

She looked up to him and smiled. "We've been together so long, I just..." She sighed again, looking down at her hands in her lap. "I've developed feelings for you Nick." There, she finally said it. She closed her eyes, waiting for his response, however harsh it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on phone, blame auto-correct for wrong words. 
> 
> What will happen next? How will Nick react? Find out next time. 
> 
> It might be a little longer till the next chapter, I haven't started it yet lol


	5. Exposed feelings and flared temperd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick doesn't react very well to Kate's confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little smaller than what I thought it would be, but says a lot. 
> 
> I'm not good at writing Nicks dialogue, so if it don't sound like him I'm sorry.

It felt like an eternity as she stayed there with her eyes closed. Nick still hadn't said anything after her confession, and she was starting to worry. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up to him. His expression showed shock, and it made her stomach feel sick. She winced, and her face went grim, it was all over now. 

"Kate." Nick finally spoke, nearly causing her to jump. "You can't possible be serious." He gave a soft chuckle, like she was just trying to pull his leg. 

She felt hurt that he would think this was all some kind of joke. She would never joke about how she felt for him. Never. 

Her face went serious, trying to gather the courage to press on. "Nick, I am serious. I would never make a joke out of this. Not about you."

Nicks face fell, and a twinge of anger crossed his eyes. "Kate, look at me." His voice was rough and to the point. "There's nothing here for you to love." He motioned at his self with his metal hand, making sure she saw every machine feature he had. "I'm a synth, a machine. You can't love a machine."

"Than what am I feeling Nick?" Her voice grew, she was getting frustrated. After she finally built up the courage to say it, this is his reaction. "Tell me, if you know so well."

"I don't know, but it isn't love!" His voice was a shout now, as he stood up from the bed. "You can't love me."

"And who says?!" She also stood, shouting back. 

"I do!" His voice was like venom. "You're delusional! You need rest. Go to bed and we'll see if you're thinking straight tomorrow." He roared as he stormed down the stairs and slammed the door. Already regretting what he had said.


	6. Come to your senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick needs some advice from a trustful friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted Nick to be alone with his thoughts, but figured Ellie would helphim better.

Nick lit a cigarette as he stomped through the marketplace. A storm had rolled in while he had visited Kate. Thunder rocked in the distance and a flash of lightening cracked through the sky as he turned down the alleyway to his agency. By the time he got through the door he was soaked and grumbling. He shrugged off his coat and hung it up along with his hat. Flopping down in the chair at his desk, he began to suck violently at his cigarette until it quickly burnt to the filter. Growling he threw the worthless thing carelessly onto the floor and lit another. By the time Ellie had walked through the door, Nick had blown through all three of his packs of cigarettes and the agency was a fog of smoke. 

"Nick, what on earth?" Ellie coughed, waving at the smoke.   
Nick slowly looked up at her, like he just noticed she was there. His eyes looked like he had been in deep thought for hours. 

"Have you been sitting in here just smoking?" She motioned at the pile of buds that overflowed from the desk to the floor. 

"I guess." Was his only reply. 

"You only do that when you're thinking hard, got a new case that's troubling you?" She began picking up. "Must be really hard if it's caused you to smoke this many cigarettes."

"Yeah... You could say that." His voice was low. He checked his processors for the time, a good thirty minutes after noon. "Hey, you didn't happen to pass Home Plate on the way here, did ya?"

Ellie was busy opening both the door to the roof and the front to air out the smoke. "Yes, why do you ask? Worried about your partner?"

"Yeah, you could say that." He repeated. 

Ellie stopped in the hall and looked at him, concerned. "What's up with you today Nick?"

"Nothing." He quickly replied. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Is it Kate? Is something wrong?" She slowly walked up to him. 

"It's nothing, Ellie." He really didn't want to get her involved.

She stood there, looking at him, studying him. Then her face slowly showed surprise as she figured it out. "Oh my god, Nick, did she finally tell you how she felt?"

"What! You knew?" He turned to her sharply. 

"Knew? Nick, who in Diamond City, hell, who in the Commonwealth didn't know!" She crossed her arms across her chest. 

"Me obviously." His voice lowered. 

"From the looks of it, you didn't take the news too well." She went back to cleaning his mess. 

"Of course not. Look at me. I s.. I can't be loved." He snapped. 

"No Nick, you can, many people care about you. Kate just more than others." She straightened up and looked him in the eyes. "You just think you shouldn't be. Just because life dealt you a hard hand. You think you need to live it alone. Well Kate doesn't think that." Ellie threw some buds outside. "And after she had the courage to tell you, look how you react. God, I wonder how she took it." Her face fell, now worried what Kate might have done in response to Nicks actions. 

Nicks face and attitude melted, he looked away, ashamed. "You're right, she put her heart out there and look how I treated her. After all the times she's stood next to me through all the things I've been through. God, how could I have been such a jack ass?"

"You have your days." Ellie joked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can still fix this, you know."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, but it's going to take one hell of a sorry, and I intend to do it." He smirked lightly, climbing to his feet and retrieving his coat and hat. 

"Nick," Ellie grabbed his arm before he walked out the door, "I know you feel the same for her, for Kate. You don't hide it as well as you think you do." She smiled warmly. "Let her know that, and you'll he able to smooth this out."

Nick nodded, determination in his eyes. "Thanks Ellie, I think I owe you a raise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at Nick dialogue, so if it don't sound like him I'm sorry. 
> 
> Next chapter will take awhile, haven't even started it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on a phone, any wrong words are due to auto-correct, sorry. I have a job and a fairly busy life, so chapters will either be slow or fast. I have the first few chapters typed up, so I'll get them uploaded quickly. Comments and criticizing is appreciated and encouraged, it will help me will typing these :)


End file.
